If a Memory Disappearing
by AkaKuro815
Summary: Sebuah kisah dimana cinta di pertaruhkan dalam setiap kepingan-kepingan memory yang dapat menghilang kapan saja tanpa ada satupun yang menginginkan nya. Perjuangan cinta mempertahankan setiap kepingan memori berharga dalam kesetiaan. end chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Hitsugaya X Hinamori**

**Warning:**

**Maybe OOC, AU, cerita abal, Typo, dll (dan lupa lagi)**

**Don't like don't read**

**RnRnRnRnRnRnRnRnR  
**

Sebuah kisah dimana cinta di pertaruhkan dalam setiap kepingan-kepingan memory yang dapat menghilang kapan saja tanpa ada satupun yang menginginkan nya. Perjuangan cinta mempertahankan setiap kepingan memori berharga dalam kesetiaan.

*Hinamori POV*

Cahaya jingga telah menyelimuti setiap detik berharga di hari ini. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menyusuri jalan yang sepi tanpa ada seorang pun selain diriku, sesekali angin berhembus menerpa tiap helai rambutku. Saat aku melewati sebuah taman yang memang ku lewati setiap hari, aku melihat sosok remaja laki-laki seumuran dengan ku sedamg duduk di bangku taman sambil menundukkan kepala nya yang di tutupi sehelai handuk mini, karena penasaran akhirnya aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju kea rah nya.  
"Gomenne, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya ku seraya berdiri di hadapan nya.  
Tanpa berkata apapun ia kemudian mengangkat wajah nya dan mulai menatap ku tajam, seketika ada perasaan takut yang muncul dari dalam pikiran ku. Tetapi perasaan itu menghilang ketika aku menyadari bahwa ia seperti nya sedang terluka.  
"Gomen, kenapa wajahmu bisa babak belur seperti itu?" Tanya ku dengan nada agak ragu.  
Kemudian ia kembali menatap ku tajam dan dingin sampai-sampai aku merasa seperti membeku.  
"Bukan Urusan mu!" jawab nya acuh tak acuh.  
Kemudian aku duduk di sebelahnya dan merogoh suku ku untuk mengambil sebuah sapu tangan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mulai membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya dengan sapu tangan ku, tetapi tiba-tiba saja jari-jari tangan nya yang kekar menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan ku dan memberikan tatapan seperti tidak senang kepada ku.  
"Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu!" katanya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, seketika aku tersentak kaget mendengarnya.  
"Go.. gomen.." kata ku agak bergetar, kemudian ia melepaskan genggaman nya pada tangan ku dan beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada ku. Setelah beberapa saat aku di buat terpaku di buatnya akhirnya ku putuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ku ke rumah. Setelah sampai rumah aku buru-buru mencatat kejadian waktu di taman tadi di buku harian ku yang selalu ku bawa setiap saat.

**RnR**

Jam istirahat kali ini aku bersama kedua teman ku Rukia dan Orihime menonton anak-anak klub basket sekolah yang sedang berlatih. Kebetulan sang kapten tim adalah Ichigo pacar Rukia, begitu pula salah satu anggota andalan tim basket sekolah kami adalah pacar Orihime yang bernama Ishida.  
Saat sedang seru nya kami menonton tiba-tiba saja mata ku menangkap sosok yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi bagiku.  
"di.. diakan.. " kata ku sambil terus menatap kearah sosok tersebut.  
"dia? Dia siapa?" Tanya Rukia dan Orihime lalu mereka berdua mulai mengikuti arah tatapan mata ku yang tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang berada di tengah lapangan permainan.  
"rupa nya dia yang kau maksud itu..Toushirou Hitsugaya" kaya Rukia sambil menatap kea rah seorang cowok tegap berambut putih seputia salju yang berdiri di tengah lapangan basket.  
"apa? Siapa? Toushirou Hitsugaya?" kata ku dengan nada agak tinggi.  
"ya, memang nya ada apa dengan Hitsugaya itu? Kau suka pada nya?" Tanya Rukia.  
"eh! Tidak kok! Tidak ada apa-apa" kata ku sambil tersenyum pahit pada Rukia dan Orihime.  
"aku sarankan kau jangan berhubungan dengan nya" kata Rukia agak serius.  
"maksud mu?" Tanya ku tak mengerti.  
"Hitsugaya, dia itu anak yang cukup berbahaya, dia merupakan biang pembuat onar di sekolah dan sangat suka berkelah, jadi kami sarankan agar kau tak berhubungan dengan nya"jelas Rukia dan Orihime.  
"dari mana kalian tahu soal itu?"Tanya ku yang agak kurang percaya.  
"kami di ceritakan oleh Ichigo dan Ishida, kami percaya kata-kata mereka berdua karena mereka mengenal dengan baik sifat Hitsugaya itu." kata Rukia. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam seperti tidak dapat menerima ucapan dari Rukia dan Orihime, menurut ku Hitsugaya sebenarnya sangat baik dan tidak seperti mereka berdua katakan, entah mengapa aku ingin sekali membantah ucapan kedua teman ku ini tetapi tak bisa.

**RnR**

Aku duduk terpaku di kursi meja belajar ku, jari-jari ku sedang asyik memainkan bolpoint di atas buku harian ku, jari-jari ku sedang menulis kejadian hari ini, begitupula dengan nama nya. Sebenarnya aku memiliki sebuah penyakit aneh, aku akan kehilangan kepingan2 ingatan ku setelah 13 jam berlalu dari kejadian-kejadian yang telah aku lewati. Itulah sebab nya aku selalu membawa buku harian ku kemana mana tanpa pernah aku tinggalkan. Setelah selesai mengisi buku harian ku, aku langsung mematikan lampu kamar ku dan mulai membaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur, secara perlahan mata ku mulai tertutup dan terhanyut dalam bunga tidur.

**RnR**

Hari ini aku pulang agak trlambat karena harus membantu guru ku memeriksa hasil tugas teman-teman sekelasku.  
Baru saja aku melangkahkan kaki ku, terdengar suara rebut-ribut dari halaman belakang sekolah, karena penasaran akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu suara ribut apa itu kaget nya diriku ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumuran ku tengah di pukuli oleh segerombolan anak-anak berandalan. Aku langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok agar tidak ketahuan. Saat aku perhatikan dengan seksama ternyata anak yang di pukuli itu adalah Hanataro teman sekelasku, karena tak tahan melihat nya akhirnya aku pun memberanikan diri menghampiri mereka.  
"Hey! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" kata ku dengan nada tinggi, seketika pandangan anak-anak berandalan tersebut beralih padaku.  
"dasar anak perempuan! Bisa nya mengganggu saja! Mau kami pukul ya?"kata salah satu dari anak-anak berandalan tersebut.  
"aku tidak takut! Kalau berani ayo silahkan pukul!" kataku dengan lantang.  
"baiklah kalau begitu.. Hyaaaaa!" kata anak tersebut sambil mengarahkan kepalan tangan nya ke wajah ku, lalu aku hanya bisa menutup mata menunggu pukulan hangat yang akan melukai wajah ku. Tapi ….  
"Renji hentikan!" kata seorang dari arah belakang anak yang ingin memukulku, kemudian aku mulai membuka mata ku dan siapakah yang aku lihat? Ternyata Hitsugaya ! Dia mulai berjalan mendekati ku.  
"dasar bodoh" bisik nya di telinga ku , "ayo pergi!" lanjut nya pada teman-temannya.  
Setelah Hitsugaya dan kawan-kawannya pergi aku langsung menolong Hanataro yang telah di pukuli oleh mereka.  
"kau tidak apa-apa?"kataku sambil membantu Hanataro berdiri.  
"Arigatou," kata Hanataro.  
Aku tak habis pikir kepa Hitsugaya dapat melakukan perbuatan seperti ini, ternyata ucapan Rukia dan Orihime tempo hari ada benar nya juga. Tetapi aku bertekad untuk merubah sifat buruk Hitsugaya.

**RnR**

. Keesokan hari nya aku datang mencari Hitsugaya di kelas nya, Rukia dan Orihime mencoba mencegahku tetapi itu tak berhasil. Aku berjalan penuh emosi kearah tempat duduk Hitsugaya ketika sampai di hadapan nya aku langsung memukul meja di depan nya.

Brakkk!  
"dasar pengecut! Hanya bisa menindas orang yang tidak berdaya! Aku sangat membenci mu!" maki ku kepada Hitsugaya, lalu aku menampar nya suasana kelas tersebut menjadi ramai akibat insiden ini, Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum sinis dan mulai berdiri dari kursi nya, sambil mendekatkan tatapannya kepadaku, ia berkata.  
"ha! Apa peduliku!" kemudian ia berjalan melewati ku begitu saja. Aku yang kesal kemudian meneriaki nya.  
"ya! Berhenti kata ku!" teriak ku pada nya tapi tak di gubris sama sekali.

**RnR**

Semenjak kejadian itu akhir nya aku memutuskan untuk mengawasi setiap gerak gerik Hitsugaya, bahkan ia pergi kemana pun akan selalu ku ikuti. Sampai pada suatu hari kesabaran nya habis dan menegurku.  
"Ya! Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti mengikuti dan menceramahi ku!" kata Hitsugaya dengan nada cukup tinggi  
"aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau merubah sikap mu"kata ku tegas Hitsugaya mengerinyitkan alis nya dan mengepal erat tangan nya tanda menahan emosi.  
"terserah kau saja lah, aku tak peduli lagi" kata Hitsugaya yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya dari ku dan ia berjalan meninggalkan ku.

Sejak saat itu keadaan semakin berangsur membaik, Hitsugaya pun sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran ku di samping nya.  
"hah! Ternyata mengikuti mu itu melelahkan juga" kata ku yang kemudian duduk di atas jalanan.  
"ayo cepat naik!" kata nya sambil menengok kearah ku. Aku tersenyum dan langsung naik ke punggung nya.  
"Arigatou, ternyata kau sebenarnya baik ya" kata ku yang masih di gendong oleh Hitsugaya.  
"jangan GR dulu, aku melakukan ini karena kasihan padamu" kata nya membela diri, walaupun begitu aku sangat senang karena Hitsugaya telah baik padaku, dan aku meras bertambah menyukai nya.

**RnR**

Ketika di kamar ku, aku berniat menulis buku harian ku. Tetapi tanpa sadar ternyata buku harian ku hilang, betapa panik nya diriku, kemudian aku mencari buku tersebut di setiap sudut ruangan kamar ku tapi tidak ada. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari nya di tempat tadi aku bersama Hitsugaya, siapa tahu saja terjatuh disana tetapi hasil nya nihil, aku menangis sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahku karena bagi ku buku harian itu merupakan hal terpenting dalam hidupku untuk menjalani kehidupan ku.  
Karena terlalu memikirkan buku harian tersebut akhir nya aku jatuh sakit dan terpaksa tidak masuk sekolah. Kepingan memori ku semua nya seakan menghilang tanpa bekas, aku tidak dapat mengigat apapun selain nama ku dan siapa keluarga ku, tetapi aku masih dapat mengingat kedua teman ku Rukia dan Orihime karena aku memiliki foto mereka. Entah mengapa aku separti ingin sekali mengingat suatu kejadiaan yang seperti nya sangat berharga bagi ku.

*Hinamori POV End*

**RnR**

*Hitsugaya POV*

Seminggu telah berlalu, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Hinamori entah mengapa hati ku merasa gelisah jika tanpa kehadiran nya di sisiku. "Tunggu! Toushirou sadarlah! Dia itu bukanlah siapa-siapa bagimu jadi untuk apa memikirkan nya." Batinku. Tetapi walaupun aku tak dapat memungkiri bahwa aku merindukan nya atau mungkin aku mulai menyukai nya.

*Hitsugaya POV End*

**RnR**

*Hinamori POV*

Setalah entah berapa hari sejak aku tak masuk sekolah aku dapat bertemu dengan teman-teman ku lagi.  
"Hinamori akhirnya kau masuk sekolah lagi" kata Rukia senang.  
"ah! Iya, aku juga sudah kangen sekali dengan kalian, kira-kira sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?" Tanya ku yang memang terdengar agak aneh.  
"kau bisa bercanda juga rupanya, bertanya seperti itu seperti sudah tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun saja, padahalkan baru satu minggu kau tak masuk sekolah" kata Rukia.  
"jadi aku tak masuk selama seminggu ya?" kata ku, perasaan ku sungguh gelisah, aku seperti ingin menemui seseorang, tapi siapa? Aku terus mencoba menemukan kepingan ingatan ku tentang orang tersebut tetapi tak bisa.  
"oh ya, kita ke lapangan basket yuk!" usul Orihime.  
"ide yang bagus, ayo Momo!" kata Rukia sambil menarik tangan ku.

Ketika di lapangan basket aku hanya dapat memperhatikan para anggota tim basket sekolah kami berlatih. Rukia dan Orihime seperti nya sangat senang sekali jika ke tempat ini, mereka masing-masing terus saja meneriakkan sebuah nama yang berbeda, tetapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat dengan orang yang memiliki nama-nama tersebut.  
"Momo, kau tidak menyemangati nya?" Tanya Rukia.  
"menyemangati siapa maksud kalian?" kata ku bingung.  
"Hitsugaya lah, siapa lagi coba?"kata Orihime.  
"siapa itu Hitsugaya?"  
"jangan bercanda, kau kan selalu mengikuti dia" kata Rukia.  
"sungguh! Aku tak mengenalnya" kata ku meyakinkan saat itu juga ekspresi wajah Rukia dan Orihime seperti terheran-heran dengan ucapan ku.

**RnR**

Kali ini aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar sekolah sendirian karena Orihime masih harus mengerjakan sesuatu di klub nya dan Rukia sudah pulang dengan Ichigo. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat sosok seorang laki-laki tengah bersandar di samping tembok pintu gerbang. Ketika ia sadar akan kehadiran ku, mata emerald nya mulai menatapku. Pada awalnya aku agak merasa bingung tetapi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan nya. Toh! Aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Tapi setelah aku melewati nya ia menggenggam tangan ku dari belakang hingga membuat ku tersentak. Aku berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan tubuhku ke arahnya, aku menatap nya tajam sehingga pandangan kami saling bertemu. Saat sadar pandangan kami saling bertemu akhirnya aku segera mengalihkan pandangan ku dari matanya.  
"Gomen, aku tak mengenalmu, jadi ku mohon lepaskan tangan ku"kataku padanya.  
Bukannya melepaskan ku ia malah menarikku hingga jatuh ke dalam pelukannya, aku sangat kaget di buat memelukku dengan sangat erat hingga nafas ku sesak.  
"Lepaskan!"teriakku sambil mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang, lalu aku menamparnya lumayan keras, kemudian aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan nya.  
"ini yang kedua kali nya kau menamparku" katanya dari arah belakang, aku yang mendengarnya menghentikan langkah ku dan berbalik badan ke arahnya.  
"apa maksud mu untuk kedua kali nya?"kataku dengan nada cukup tinggi karena kesal.

~To Be Continue~

Author note

Sebelumnya maaf kalo ceritanya tuh abal dan pasaran, maklumlah saya kan juga manusia. (apa hubungannya)

Sankyu kalo udah mau baca ni cerita yang super duper ancur dan gaje.

Untuk itu dimohon Readers sekalian me Ripiu FF abal buatan saya.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan Terimakasih. (^^) *kayak pidato aja*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Hitsugaya X Hinamori**

**Warning:**

**Maybe OOC, AU, cerita abal, Typo, dll (dan lupa lagi)**

**Don't like don't read**

**RnRnRnRnRnRnRnRnR**

"Lepaskan!"teriakku sambil mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang, lalu aku menamparnya lumayan keras, kemudian aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan nya.  
"ini yang kedua kali nya kau menamparku" katanya dari arah belakang, aku yang mendengarnya menghentikan langkah ku dan berbalik badan ke arahnya.  
"apa maksud mu untuk kedua kali nya?"kataku dengan nada cukup tinggi karena kesal.  
"sebelumnya kau pernah menamparku juga khan?, apa kau sudah lupa?"Tanya nya sambil berjalan ke arahku dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan.  
"aku tak mengerti maksud ucapan mu, jadi selama tinggal!" kataku yang kemudian berbalik badan dan mulai berlari tanpa menghiraukan nya.  
Saat di rumah aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku merasa sangat kesal tetapi di sisi lain aku seperti merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang telah lama hilang. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menhiraukan nya, Toh! Setelah 13 jam berlalu aku takkan ingat sedikitpun.

*Hinamori POV End*

*Author POV*

Orihime dan Rukia sedang mengobrol membicarakan Momo. Mereka bingung dengan sikap Momo yang sangat acuh padaToushirou bahkan ia bilang tidak mengenal Toushirou sama sekali, padahal bagi Momo, Toushirou itu adalah orang terpenting di hatinya. Hal inilah yang sedang di pertanyakan Rukia dan Orihime.  
"Orihime , kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Momo tidak?" Tanya Rukia yang kemudian menyeruput teh kotaknya.  
"begitulah, mana mungkin ia melupakan Toushirou hanya dalam waktu seminggu, bukankan itu hal yang aneh mengingat Momo yang sangat menyukai Toushirou,"kata Orihime.  
"bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu saja?"usul Rukia dengan semangat.  
"ide bagus, tak ada salah nya jika kita melakukan ini" tanggap Orihime.  
" baiklah! Sepulang sekolah nanti bagaimana jika kita pergi menemui Nii-san nya?" kata Rukia semangat.  
"memang nya kau tahu dimana Nii-san nya?"Tanya Orihime sambil menatap Rukia penuh keraguan.  
"ya! Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu!" protes Rukia sambil menutupi wajah Orihime dengan telapak tangan nya.  
"lepas ah! Wakatta, habisnya aku kurang yakin padamu." kata Orihime sambil membuang tangan Rukia dari wajah nya.  
"dasar! Gini-gini aku tahu lho, nii-san nya Momo khan seorang dokter di RS Tokyo, jadi kita tinggal menemuinya disana." kata Rukia dan Orihime hanya bisa ber-Oh.

RnR

Sepulang sekolah akhirnya Rukia dan Orihime langsung pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Kira kakak Momo.  
"Ada apakah gerangan gadis-gadis manis seperti kalian ini mencari ku?" Tanya Kira sambil berjalan mendekati Rukia dan Orihime yang tengah duduk di sofa khusus tamu.  
"eh, Nii-san, Gomen telah mengganggu waktu kerjamu," kata Rukia dan Orihime seraya membungkukkan badan.  
"sama sekali tidak kok, kalian ini teman nya Momo?" Tanya-nya dengan ramah.  
"begitulah, namaku Rukia dan ini Orihime" kata Rukia memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"aku Kira, senang bertemu dengan kalian. Jadi ada hal apa yang membawa kalian menemuiku?"  
"sebenarnya kami ingin menanyakan tentang Momo. Kami bingung dengan sikap nya akhir-akhir ini, ia seperti melupakan semua hal yang pernah ia alami selama kebelakangan ini," jelas Orihime.  
"jadi mengenai itu _ sebenarnya Momo menderita penyakit Anterograde Amnesia dimana semua ingatannya tentang hal-hal yang ia lakukan akan menghilang setelah 13 jam berlalu. Untuk mengatasi itu ia selalu menulis kejadian-kajadian penting di buku harian nya, dan yang ku tahu seperti nya buku harian miliknya hilang. Oleh karena itu selama seminggu kemarin ia jatuh sakit dan melupakan kejadian2 yang ia tulis selama ini," Jelas Kira panjang lebar mengenai perubahan sikap Momo.  
"jadi Momo mempunyai penyakit semacam itu?" kata Rukia dan Orihime tidak percaya.  
"ya, begitulah keadaannya," kata Kira.  
"kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, arigatou atas semua penjelasannya dan maaf telah mengganggu pekerjaan mu."kata Rukia dan Orihime.  
"Daijoubu, Douita." kata Kira sambil tersenyum, kemudian Rukia dan Orihime berpamitan dan beranjak pergi.

RnR

Di sisi lain, Toushirou yang masih bingung akan sikap Hinamori yang berubah terhadapnya memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada Rukia dan Orihime temannya. Toushirou mendekati Rukia dan Orihime yang seperti biasa menonton latihan basket. Saat Toushirou berdiri di hadapan mereka, mereka berdua agak bingung dan mulai bertanya.  
"Toushiro! Ada apa?" Tanya Rukia dan Orihime yang agak kebingungan, kemudian Toushirou menatap mereka tajam.  
"aku ingin …" kata-kata Toushirou terputus ketika melihat ichigo dan Ishida menghampiri mereka.  
"Ya! Toushirou apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka berdua?" teriak Ichigo dan Ishida yang berjalan dari tengah lapangan. Seketika Toushirou berbalik arah dan langsung mendapat pukulan mentah dari Ichigo hingga jatuh tersungkur, Rukia dan Orihime yang melihat hanya bisa menutup mata dan berteriak.  
"kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Ichigo pada Rukia dengan nada khawatir, Rukia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.  
"kau juga tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Ishida panik sambil memegang kedua bahu Orihime.  
"iya, tenang saja." kata Orihime tersenyum, lalu mereka dibawa pergi oleh Ichigo dan Ishida dengan di rangkul. Saat menjauhi tempat kejadian Rukia dan Orihime menengok kearah Toushirou yang masih duduk di lantai dengan darah di bibirnya. Sebenarnya mereka berdua kasihan padanya karena di pukul oleh Ichigo padahal ia tak melakukan kesalahan maupun kejahatan apapun pada mereka.

Keesokan harinya karena merasa bersalah pada Toushirou akhirnya Rukia menemuinya. Saat itu Toushrou sedang bersama-sama dengan teman se-gengnya. Mereka semua memandang Rukia dengan tatapan seperti ingin melahapnya.  
"sedang apa kau disini? Apa belum cukup telah memukul Toushirou saat di klub basket?"Tanya Byakuya kawan Toushirou dengan sinis.  
"Go ... gomen, itu semua bukan di sengaja, hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman," jawab Rukia dengan nada yang agak ketakutan.  
"kau bilang itu sebuah kesalah pahaman? Cuih!" Kata Renji sangar.  
"sudah cukup! Aku sudah melupakan hal tersebut, jadi pergilah!" kata Toushirou pada Rukia.  
"Tapi bukankah kemarin kau ingin menanyakan tentang Momo pada aku dan Orihime?" kata Rukia agak keras, seketika Toushirou menatap Rukia tajam lalu tersenyum sinis, "Ka ... kau!" teriak Rukai sambil mengepalkan jarinya. "Aku beritahu satu hal padamu! Sebenarnya Momo melupakanmu bukan sepenuhnya keinginannya! Sebenarnya Momo menderita penyakit Anterograde Amnesia dimana semua ingatannya tentang hal-hal yang ia lakukan akan menghilang setelah 13 jam berlalu. Untuk mengatasi itu ia selalu menulis kejadian-kajadian penting di buku harian nya, tapi tanpa sengaja buku itu hilang dan ia tak dapat mengingat apapun, bahkan mengingat orang yang sangat ia cintai pun tak bisa!" jelas Rukia dengan nada agak tinggi, kemudian Rukia pergi dari hadapan Toushirou dkk dengan perasaan amat sangat kesal.

Disisi lain saat mendengar kata-kata Rukia, Toushirou terus terdiam. Ia terus merenungi kalimat terakhir yang Rukia ucapakan mengenai orang yang paling Momo cintai. Toushirou akhirnya sadar bahwa sebenarnya Momo tak melupakannya melainkan kehilangan memory tentang dirinya. Lalu ia bertekad untuk mengembalikan kepingankepingan memory Momo tentang dirinya dengan cara menemukan buku harian tersebut.

Toushirou betekad untuk mengembalikan kepingan ingatan Momo padanya dengan cara memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Hari ini Toushirou memutuskan untuk menemui Momo dengan berpura-pura minta maaf atas kejadian tempo hari.

*Author POV End*

*Hinamori POV*

Aku duduk di bawah sebuah pohon sambil menikmati desiran angin sepoi-sepoi dan cerahnya langit biru. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menghampiri ku.  
"Hai!" sapanya dengan ramah, "Boleh aku duduk disini?" lanjut orang tersebut, aku hanya mengganggukkan kepalaku.  
"oh ya, soal kejadian di depan gerbang sekolah tempo hari, Gomen-ne~" kata anak laki-laki tersebut.  
"Nani? Apa itu benar terjadi?" Tanya ku bingung.  
"suadahlah lupakan saja. Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Toushirou Hitsugaya, siapa namamu?" katanya sambil memandang ramah ke arahku. Melihat sorot matanya itu aku seperti merasakan sebuah kerinduan.  
"Nama ku Momo Hinamori." Kataku sambil tersenyum.  
"baiklah, berarti mulai hari ini kita berteman." katanya yang seenaknya memutuskan begitu saja, tetapi entah mengapa aku merasa senang dan nyaman berada di sampingnya.

Setelah peristiwa itu kami sering ngobrol bersama dan akhirnya hubungan kami semakin dekat. Aku merasa sangat nyaman dengan kehadirannya di samping kudan seperti mengobati kerinduanku yang terpendam.  
"bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita pulang bersama?" tawar Toushirou. Saat mendengarnya aku sangat gembira dan mungkin sekarang wajah ku telah memerah.  
"baiklah." jawabku sambil menunduk malu.

RnR

Sepulang sekolah kami berjanji bertemu di depan gerbang sekolah. Ketika sampai di gerbang ternyata Toushirou tengah menunggu ku.  
"Gomen, kau jadi menungguku," kataku sambil membungkukkan badan.  
"Daijoubu, ayo!"katanya sambil tersenyum dan kemudian menggandeng tanganku.  
Sepanjang perjalanan kami bebincang dengan seru, sampai kami berhenti di depan sebuah taman.  
"Kita ke taman ini dulu yuk!" ajak Toushirou sambil menarik tangan ku, lalu kami duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di taman tersebut.

*Hinamori POV End*

*Hitsugaya POV*

Aku harap kau dapat mengingatnya dengan mengajakmu ke tempat ini, tempat dimana kita pertama kalinya bertemu pandang. Saat itu kau sangat baik padakuwalaupan aku bersikap acuh padamu.

*Hitsugaya POV End*

*Hinamori POV*

Aku termenung memendangi sekeliling taman ini, sepertinya parnah ada kejadian penting di tempat ini, tepatnya di kursi yang sedang ku duduki saat ini bersama Toushirou. Tiba-tiba saja Toushirou jatuh dari kursi dan hal itu membuat bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Lalu aku membantunya duduk kembali ke atas kursi.  
"Daijoubu? Bibirmu berdarah," kataku amat khawatir. Aku merogoh saku ku untuk mengambil sapu tangan, kemudian aku menggunakannya untuk membersihkan darah di bibirnya.  
"Aku harap dengan cara ini kau mengingat semuanya kembali" batin Toushirou sambil memandangi Momo yang tengah membersihkan darah di bibirnya.  
"sudah, apa terasa sakit?" tanyaku sambil memandang Toushirou yang tengah melamun.  
"ah, sudah tidak apa-apa kok, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." kata Toushirou sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya, akhirnya kami kembali berjalan.  
"Ternyata kau tidak mengingatnya sama sekali" kata Toushirou dalam hati sambil memandangi Momo yang tengah berbicara dengan riang di sampingnya.

*Hinamori POV End*

*Author POV*

Siang ini Toushirou menemui teman-temannya, saat itu juga ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke sebuah sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya.  
"Yo! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ikaku pada Toushirou.  
"Tidak apa-apa," kata Toushirou sambil melihat ke arah teman-temannya yang tengah asik bermain lempar-lemparan sebuah buku bersampul biru muda.  
"Hey! Buku apa itu?" Tanya Toushirou sambil menunjuk kearah buku yang tengah di pegang Renji.  
"entahlah! Kami menemukannya di jalan," jawab Renji santai kemudian melemparnya ke Byakuya.  
"kemarikan! Biarkan aku melihatnya," kata Toushirou seraya bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil buku tersebut dari Byakuya. Lalu ia mulai memandangi buku tersebut dengan seksama dan membuka isinya.  
"ini kan?" seru Toushirou yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya.  
"apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Ikaku.  
"entahlah!"jawab yang lain.

Hitsugaya yang menyadari bahwa buku tersebut adalah buku harian Momo yang telah hilang langsung berlari menuju rumah Momo.

Tok! Tok! Tok!  
"Ya sebentar!"muncul suara dari dalam rumah yang diikuti dengan terbukanya pintu tersebut.  
"Toushiro? Ada apa ke rumahku? Ayo masuk!" kata Momo sambil mempersilahkan Toushirou untuk masuk, tetapi Toushirou malah memegangi tangan Momo yang akan masuk ke dalam.  
"Ada apa?" Tanya Momo sambil berbalik ke arah Toushirou.  
"ini! Aku ingin mengembalikan ini kepada mu," kata Toushirou sambil menyerahkan buku harian tersebut, kemudian dengan tidak mengerti sama sekali Momo menerima buku tersebut.  
"Apa ini?" Tanya Momo sambil menatap Toushirou.  
"Buka dan bacalah!" kata Toushirou.

Momo yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya bisa mengikuti perintah Toushirou, kemudian ia membuka buku harian tersebut dan mulai membacanya lembar demi lembar. Butiran kristal bening terjatuh dari kelopak matanya. Ia terus meneruskan membaca lembar demi lembar berikutnya sampai akhirnya ia menutup kembali buku tersebut dan menggenggam erat buku itu di dadanya. Butiran kristal bening terus terjatuh dari kelopak matanya yang kemudian memandang Toushirou penuh kerinduan. Lalu Momo mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memegang lembut wajah Toushirou.  
"Apa sekarang kau telah mengingatnya?" Tanya Toushirou sambil memegangi kedua bahu Momo dan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Momo hanya mengangguk sambil menatap wajah Toushirou, lalu dipeluknya Toushirou.  
"Syukurlah," bisik Toushirou sambil membalas pelukan Momo.  
"Gomen-ne," kata Momo dengan terisak, kemudian Toushirou melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai menatapMomo lekat.  
"Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu, jadi tak perlu meminta maaf," kata Toushirou lembut, lalu ia mulai memeluk Momo kembali dan membisikkan sebuah kata pada Momo.  
"Daisuki~" bisik Toushirou.  
"Daisuki yo~" balas Momo dalam pelukan Toushirou.

THE END

moshi-moshi minna-san~ ^^

Akhirnya aku kembali. miss me? hehehe~ #duar!

chapter 2 dan merupakan chapter terakhir apdet. gomen lama apdetnya... m(_,_)m

RnR please~ ^^


End file.
